hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season
June Week 2 03E.NONAME 92E.INVEST Looks good. Could be getting TD-3E soon. ---CWY2190talk 15:52, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Tropical Depression Three-E Special advisory makes it TD3-E. However, it will have a hard time getting much further as a ridge is coming into the picture which could increase shear. Maybe a low-end TS, or Cosme may even have to wait. CrazyC83 15:54, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Week 4 93E.INVEST Got another one. I could see a storm from this. Cyclone1(17:09 UTC -25/06/2007) ACE calculations Just like in the Atlantic, I am setting it up at Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season/ACE. CrazyC83 03:32, 27 May 2007 (UTC) July Week 2 05E.NONAME Tropical Depression Five-E Going over cooler waters, maybe a low end TS. ---CWY2190talk 19:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Looks as good as dead right now. CrazyC83 19:02, 15 July 2007 (UTC) 06E.Cosme Tropical Depression Six-E Expected to become a 50kt TS. ---CWY2190talk 19:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Is Expected to Pass into the Hands off the CPHC on Tuesday i wonder will it be Cosme or Kika??? Jason Rees Tropical Storm Cosme NRL now showing Cosme. Not official yet though. CrazyC83 19:02, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :its Offical Cosme was not supposed to be KIKA Jason Rees ::May become Hurricane Cosme soon. First hurricane of 2007 in the Western Hemisphere if so. CrazyC83 19:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Hurricane Cosme At last, a hurricane! It feels like such a long time since we saw NHC advising on one. I notice the track has shifted a bit north, too. I bet a few Hawaiians are going, "Hey, wait a minute!" -- SkyFury 07:31, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :if it doesnt do much damage to hawaii i can see Cosme going towards the Western Pacfic Jason Rees ::Enh, looks like he's crashed and burned. Might redevelop over the warm patch of ocean that lies a little ways front of it, but I don't see it getting anywhere near that dateline. -- SkyFury 04:53, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::We've got a stubborn one here- its very close to 180° and I mean very close. The JTWC has it at Fair right now, about 850 miles west of Wake Island. We could have a good storm on our hands here. Recent photo of Cosme. Mitchazenia 22:05, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::He keeps holding on to enough convection. It has a chance for the dateline. ---CWY2190talk 03:15, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::::He has gone for now i think if he has a chance to make it to The Dateline if he Redevelops and CPHC decide to issue advisorys again But if he does it will only be The JTWC warning on it unless it gets to the Phillipenes Jason Rees Week 4 07E.Dalila Tropical Depression Seven-E Early track has it moving || to the Mexico coast before getting into cooler waters. NHC peaks it at 50kts. ---CWY2190talk 03:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Dalila Officially confirmed by NHC and up as such on NRL. Jake52 My island 08:55, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :i think this storm is going to be one of those ones which does not make landfull and those the NHC can act really quickly and get out the TCR on it Jason Rees Is this storm pronounced like "Delilah" in "hey There Delilah" the song? it's pretty weird that the song is #1 right now while this storm is going on. Hmmm... Note: This is Icelandic Hurricane from Wikipedia. Don't feel like making an account right now.. 66.30.58.20 02:28, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :I think so. ---CWY2190talk 02:40, 24 July 2007 (UTC) If Dalia reaches Hurricanne strength the i can see it going to the Cpac as the second storm of the year Jason Rees :Nope, this one isn't going anywhere. They were saying 60 knots but now it looks like 50 is the best Dalila's going to do. It's been kinda boring so far this year. Andrea was entertaining. Barbara actually hit something. NHC's only hurricane, Cosme, was only notable for its prolonged death over the Central Pacific. Maybe by August, things will start to heat up. I think '04 and '05 kind of spoiled us a bit. From now on, we'll probably be waiting anxiously for a year for just 6-8 weeks of increased activity, just like it used to be. -- SkyFury 22:35, 25 July 2007 (UTC) 08E.Erick 99E.INVEST From NRL and NHC, floater dedicated to "99E" on NHC, strong/moderate convection throughout. 68.100.190.56 01:34, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :In a couple of days, maybe it'll be something. -- SkyFury 17:59, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Tropical Depression Eight-E Just upgraded. Forecast to become Erick in a couple of days :) -- SkyFury 20:56, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Erick Yea, Erick! That's me! With my luck, it probably will be the laughing stock of the season. -- SkyFury 04:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) (I guess I wasn't logged in) no i dont think it was a laughing stock storm because it made it to the cpac allthough after reading through the NHC Plan the other night if this storm does redevelop it will be alloted a new number and name as it wasnt a Td when it crossed 140W unless i have got it completly wrong Jason Rees :Sorry, Eric, but Eric'k' was nothing short of a DUD. Don't feel bad, At least you have the same name as a storm. Even if there was a Randy, chances are the list would never get to it. I'm changing my name to Arthur... Cyclone1(20:48 UTC -8/08/2007) August Week 2 09E.Flossie Hurricane Flossie Hello! Are you kidding me? Flossie's growing into NHC's strongest storm so far and not one person's made a peep about it. They say 24 hours from now, Flossie will be a Category 2. Cosme barely cracked a 1. -- SkyFury 21:57, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :That is true, but a Cat2 that isn't affecting land isn't worth much.Mitchazenia 22:35, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::It's entertaining. When they're away from land, I love to see storms grow big. It's when you see something like 2005 or Ioke last year that make all the slow days seem worth it. -- SkyFury 03:42, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :::Forcasts take it pretty close to Hawaii, and it's faithful models put it above or below the Big Island. Actually, about the growing bit, I'm still grumpy about it since I only started constantly monitering every existing tropical cyclone about 5 weeks ago, so I missed the 2006 season (featuring Ioke, Chanchu, Monica, and Daniel, darnit!) and the 2005 season. It's all in good fun though, especially with the Epac and Cpac, because none of those ever have a large chance of hitting land (strike only a few every season). Flossie does look nice now though, what with the small eye, nice roundness, and lack of enormous tail (Goddarnit do I hate those tails!) 68.100.190.56 -(I had to type that by hand!) Major Hurricane Flossie I was not expecting this. 68.100.190.56 :The tropics can be full of surprises in a hurry. Hopefully this isn't another Iniki...although it has developed sooner than Iniki did. CrazyC83 14:10, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::Category Four! O_O Wow, Flossie has surpassed my expectations by about four categories. Cyclone1(17:08 UTC -11/08/2007) :::Ha! Now it got people's attention! I love this. Finally we've quit playing small ball in NHC waters. Of course it's now in the Central Pacific, I guess. Flossie is one of those storms worth waiting for. Major hurricanes are fun to watch. She could threaten the Hawaiian islands though. -- SkyFury 02:31, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, no kidding after a slow start in the EPAC - the next 48 hours are critical. CrazyC83 03:09, 12 August 2007 (UTC) How did this happen?! The models say it's dead, the forecasters say it will be, and the storm should be losing strength, but instead, it undergoes what could even pass for rapid intensification! Actually, I applaud Flossie. It means that things with regard to tropical cyclones will be a lot more active than they normally should be (in other words, I am happy because the NHC has to report on a category four storm potentially threatening Hawaii. But I'm not getting the same vibes for Hawaii). And also, you know, its fun to see hurricanes defy common sense (and the NHC deal with it *ref*2005). 68.100.190.56 :I wouldn't wish the suffering of 2005 on anybody, nor would I want to see this thing storm through the islands as a destructive hurricane. People's lives are at stake here as well as there livelihoods. But I'm fine with it giving a brusque greeting to the school year, chasing people off the beaches and maybe buffeting some newscasters. -- SkyFury 23:59, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it's going to do too much to Hawaii; winds are only expected to be 40-50mph on the island. As long as there's no major flash flooding, it should be beneficial to drought-stricken Hawaii (am I really the first post on this storm in 3 days? Is there a secret Central Pacific forum I'm not aware of? <_<). Bob rulz 03:42, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::No, it's just no-one cares about the storm unless it makes an unexpected (and almost physically impossible) turn the north, and stops dying as well. Note the word :::DYING (Also note that I have now doomed Hawaii) :::68-100-190-56 11:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Week 3 9?E.INVEST First, I have no idea what number this is, second, it's there. Not up on NRL, mentioned on NHC (has it's own little floater). Models take it up to at least TS strength in the next few days. 68.227.207.212 21:43, 14 August 2007 (UTC)